The Mistake
by Giggley
Summary: About 10 years after Breaking Dawn .. The Volturi plan on paying a visit to the Cullens and all their friends that helped them before, but what happens when Alice doeesn't see it coming ? Pleasee R&R My first fanfic !
1. 1 The Vision

**My first fan fiction .. **

**I do not own any of these characters ..unfortunately ! Stephenie Meyer does**

A strong wave of de ja vu came crashing down on me . Alice's careful fingers had only slipped one other time in the 10 or so years I had known her. The horrible memory weaved its way into my mind. Of course I had tried to forget it, but vampires never forget. I had learned that much in my time as an immortal. Memories lasted for eternity –even the bad ones. This memory was fresh in my mind. Alice dropping a vase when she had the vision of the Volturi returning. The blank look that entered her eyes. The blank look in Edwards eyes. It was one of my worst memories from my new life.

Now the memory was repeating itself. Alice just dropped the new shoes she had bought, and even though they didn't shatter to pieces like the vase, it was still obvious something was wrong. I squeezed Edwards hand tightly and was shocked to feel that his hand was shaking the tiniest bit. That worried me. Could it really be _that_ bad. It couldn't be worse than last time. No, last time we were certain we were going to die there couldn't be anything worse than that. Alice's vision was over now. I could tell because she was staring at Jasper, not into space, but the dead look was still in her eyes. Jasper's eyes were equally as dead. Maybe her emotions had clued him in on how bad the future was.

I quickly studied Edwards face, praying that his eyes weren't as empty. I couldn't bare to see Edward in pain. Edward looked down at me and his eyes weren't empty. They were tortured. They seemed to burn right through my skull and if he could cry, tears would be streaming down his face.

This caused me the most pain I had ever endured. Worse than when he left, worse than my transformation. He looked like he had been tortured by Jane for a whole day nonstop, except somehow more emotional, more intense. A picture of the angelic Jane hovered in my head. Her face was pulled into a dangerous grin, but I shouldn't be afraid of Jane. She couldn't hurt _me_. So why did that picture stay in my mind? I had a feeling that I was missing something quite obvious, but pushed all those thoughts out of my head.

I placed my hands on each side of Edward's face and let my shield fade away. I was getting much better at this. _Whats wrong?_ I thought hoping that the pain I was feeling for him wouldn't show through my thoughts. Of course it did.

"You're so melodramatic love," he mumbled into my ear. If I wasn't so worried I would have rolled my eyes to that, but right now was not the time. I stared at Edward waiting for an answer. He glanced at me for a second and then spoke to everyone. "They're coming," he announced only slightly hiding the horror in his voice, "The Volturi, they're coming. _Tomorrow._ Now don't blame Alice, she was uhm _preoccupied_," he said in a way that made me think he fully blamed Alice.

"I wasn't expecting them to come so soon," Alice defended. "I assumed that they would wait a century or two, you know to get some new members of the Guard and everything. I wasn't watching them and they never made the decision of the actual date until today. I was paying attention to something else and how was I to know that...," she cut off mid sentence. She was in too much pain to continue.

"They've already got to the Romanian, Irish and Egyption covens, and all our nomad friends in Europe. We'll be next and then the Denali coven, then probably the nomads here, then the Amazon coven," Edward explained.

If it were possible for a vampire to faint I'm sure Esme would have at that moment. She dropped down to her knees and put her face in her hands. Carlisle look business-like as usual, but I could see the shock and sadness in his eyes as he tried to comfort Esme. I felt the shock and horror take over my body and I leaned into Edward's side for support. I saw Emmett out of the corner of my eye. He didn't look worried at all. Actually I could see the excitment light up his face. Rose was sitting on the floor in front of the sofa Emmett had sprawled himself on. Her face was expressionless for the most part, but I could see that she was on the edge of screaming at someone for being so stupid. Maybe she was screaming at Edward in her mind right now. I hugged my arm around his waist to try to comfort him.

Then another fear made it's way into my mind.

"Nessie...," I whispered.

Everyone's eyes flickered to my face for half a second and then they were panicing. Carlisle flew up the stairs and returned with a phone in his hand. He threw it to Edward who caught it easily and dialed a number.

Jacob and Nessie were visiting La Push for the weekend and if we didn't warn them they wouldn't have a chance to get away. If we could warn them and somehow take down Demetri then they would be safe.

"Hello, Jacob?" Edward said, worry visible in his eyes. "The Volturi's coming back Jacob. No, no it's not Alice's fault they just made the decision today and they're coming tomorrow. NO. You CANNOT come here Jacob Black! You have to get away from here. I don't care if you have to go to Antarctica, keep Renesmee safe! And _try_ not to tell her too much. She'd want to come back just as much if not more than you do and I know you wouldn't want her to die. Yes, of course there's no hope Jacob! Yes, tell her I love her and I'll miss her. I'll miss you too ," he said trembling.

He handed the phone to me before he hung up. I wasn't sure I could stay coherent while I spoke, but I would try, for Jacob, for Renesmee. "Hello," I breathed.

"Bella!" Jacob cried, tears in his voice.

"I'm fine Jake, you just keep yourself and Nessie safe, okay?!" I said, hysteria creeping into my voice.

"I love you," he said solemnly. And it was true, but he didn't love me romanticly anymore. He loved Nessie that way now. He loved me like a best friend, like a sister and that was more healthy for both of us.

"I love you too," I said and hung up.


	2. Explanations

**Okay, so this is the second chapter. Sorry it took me so long I was busy with Halloween and what not .. :D Please R&R !!**

I bit my lip nervously as I sat, waiting for Edwards full explanation. He stared at me undecidedly, obviously not wanting to scare me. "Edward I'm already scared beyond belief. Nothing you say will make it any worse," I sighed, exaggerating a little bit. I knew I wasn't fighting fair and that what I had just said would hurt Edward, but it was the only way to get what I want. He is too overprotective.

He winced at my words, as I knew he would and I felt incredibly guilty, but tried not to let it show. I needed him to give me the full story. And since we only had a handful of hours left together I didn't want to waste time. My time with Edward was much too precious to waste.

"What exactly do you want to know?" he asked expressionlessly.

"Everything," I said simply.

He sighed and then started explaining. "Well," he said, "Alice never saw them visiting the others for two reasons. One, because she wasn't watching for them. She thought they would wait _awhile_ until they finally decided to come. Two, because she was being very immature and simpleminded. Instead of watching for _important_ things, she focused all her energy on trying to figure out her anniversary present from Jasper. So _a few_ things slipped through the cracks," he said sarcastically, his marble face carved into a deep scowl.

"It's okay," I whispered sympathetically, "It's not like we've never been in this situation before," I smiled lightly while caressing his face. I was wrong to worry him before. I shouldn't cause him pain for my own benefit. It was pure stupidity on my part. If anyone else was married to such a beautiful creature they would never hurt them. They would bow down at their feet.

The corner of Edward's lips pulled up into a smile for half a second, but then immediatly vanished as he continued the story. "So, the Volturi have killed all our friends in Europe and they didn't even get any warning. They didn't have time to prepare, so they couldn't strategize. The Volturi had _no _competetion.

"They're visiting us tomorrow, probably around four. They think of us as they're biggest competetion and probably want to get it over and done with before it's dark out. You know so that no one sees the flames," he shrugged, his eyes focused on something far away.

"Is there no hope?" I asked quietly, my voice breaking at the end.

"Of course there's hope!" Edward exclaimed with sad eyes. "Emmett, he had an.. optimistic thought earlier. 'With Bella here they can't hurt us mentally, and with_ me_ here they can't hurt us physically,' that was his exact thought. You know it is true. We don't exactly have the upper hand, but with you, Alice, Jasper, and I we have a huge advantage mentally. Physical fighting is what _we_ have to worry about. We are all fairly good fighters love, so don't worry," he added reassuringly.

"What about me?" I gulped. No one had found the need to teach me to fight. They never could have predicted that we would end up in this situation. I would be totally defenseless on the battlefield. And if I died, that meant Edward would die also. Our lives were one. Neither of us could live without the other. Neither of us could exist without the other.

"I won't let them touch you," Edward growled, interupting my thoughts.

"NO! They'll hurt you! They'll _kill_ you! NO!" I shouted hysterically.

"Calm down Bella, don't worry about me. I got you into this whole situation and I'm not going to let you get hurt because of my stupid mistakes," he said, almost calmly, tracing my trembling lips with his index finger.

"Wh-what mistakes?" I questioned. Surely he wasn't blaming himself for this.

"I should never have talked to you in class. If I hadn't, you would have lived a long life with Jacob or someone. He would never imprint because there would be no Renesmee, so he would never leave you. You wouldn't have to face so many near death experiences. You would be safe, and healthy, and loved. If I hadn't been so selfish then you could live, then my family could live. This is all my fault..," he sulked, sobbing tearless, broken, sobs.

I was about to disagree, but then Alice entered our room that we had crept into after we found out about the bad news. Her timing was perfect- of course. She came just in time to stop an arguement from starting.

"Now don't you two start blaming everything on yourselves like you always do," she teased halfheartedly. "This is _no ones_ fault. The Volturi would have decided we were too powerful eventually. It was only a matter of time. When you guys met, you pulled the trigger, but it would have gone off at sometime or other. Do you guys truly feel that you should never have met? Don't answer that- Jasper already told me the answer," she smiled slyly, but it didn't reach her eyes. There was a long silence before anyone said anything.

"You're right," Edward sighed. "Now if you don't mind I would like to speak to my wife. Privatel-..," Alice was gone before he could finish.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked him curiously. There was a strange expression on his face that was bothering me. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

He answered me with a kiss. A short sweet kiss. I knew that this was our version of _goodbye_. We would never say the words aloud. We only had this. I kissed him back forcefully, trying to make the moment last longer. He pulled away and shook his head.

"I can't do this tonight love. I'm too-too scared. Not even Alice knows what tomorrow brings. I'm worried. What if someone hurts you?" he asked sadly.

"I don't know...but you shouldn't worry about me! You're the one who wants to be everyhere at once. You could get killed!" I exclaimed trying to keep my face from showing all the pain inside of me.

"Bella," he said strongly, "After those two short years we spent together, I never thought I could produce more love than I had for you. But I was wrong!" he whispered at the end.

Horror ceased my body. Who did Edward love more than me? Renesmee? Carlisle? Esme? Alice? Someone I didn't know? The last option was almost too dreadful to think. Had I done something in these past ten years that upset him? I started hyperventallating, a very human reaction, as I went over every word I had said to him in my time as part of hid family. I didn't think I could speak so instead I placed both my hands on either side of his face and thought, _You don't want me._ The same words I had used when he left so long ago.

"I love _you_ Bella," he explained. His index finger went back to tracing my lips. "I love you more than I did in those two years and I'm not going to let you die," he announced.

I nodded and then shuffled over on the bed so that I was on his lap. He put his arms around my waist pulling me closer. We stayed like that all night, waiting for what tomorrow may bring.

**Please review !!**


	3. A Change

**Okayy, so this chapter is a little more rambly because Bella's nervous. I need some more reviews before I publish the next chapter soo please review !!**

**Also I'm going to put my disclaimer on again just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character. unfortunatly ! Stephenie Meyer does**

We were all scattered around the living room. Alice was curled up in a ball on the sofa on the far wall. She was searching for any new decision that might help us, but the Volturi were being _very_ careful to leave all decisions to the last minute. Rosalie was leaned against the rest of the sofa in a goddess-like position. Emmett had moved the recliner chair as close to the sofa as it could go and sat in it. One of his huge hands held the remote while the other acted as a pillow for Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme were in two rocking chairs, their hands intertwined between the chairs. Edward and I were cuddled together on the love seat. It was ten. There was only about five hours left until the Volturi came.

"Anything new?" I asked desperatly, already knowing the answer. Alice looked at me blankly and slowly shook her head. We went back to the awkward silence that had been present for a couple of hours now. No one wanted to talk, the atmosphere was much too tense. Feelings of worry and desperation radiated off everyone. Except for Emmett, of course. He had been completely at ease throughout the whole morning, flipping through the channels, cheering for his favourite football team when their game was on, laughing at sitcoms. He had no pessimistic bone in his body! How could he not see the giant possibility of what was to come! He probably had no doubt in his mind that we were all going to survive. Or maybe he did realize it, but didn't accept it. Maybe he hoped we could win. That we could somehow defeat the legendary Volturi.

I leaned into Edward for comfort, but was surprised to feel him suddenly stiffen beneath me. I tilted my head up to see his face. His expression shocked me. It wasn't sad, or tortured, or worried. It was angry- no furious, scared, and... relieved? What could possibly make him feel better at a time like this?

"Edward?" I questioned at the same time Jasper said Alice's name. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie looked around in confusion.

"Something's changed," murmured Alice. " Actually," she continued, " it's just disappeared."

I understood immediatly. Only two things could black out Alice's visions. Werewolves and Renesmee. Two things I loved.

"Edward?!" I cried frantically. "Are they dead? Is. Jacob. Dead? Is. _Renesmee_. Dead?!" I screamed hysterically. If Renesmee was dead I couldn't go on. I couldn't exist. If Jacob died I would suffer for the rest of eternity. I could already feel my heart twisting in pain at the thought.

Edward shook his head and said, "I don't know."

"We'll have to wait until... whatever is causing this gets far enough away," Alice explained calmly. "Pick up the phone," she added dryly.

I looked around in confusion, my brain not totally grasping the situation before me. Edward grabbed my cell phone off the table milliseconds before it rang. He must have sensed my confusion.

"Hello," he answered quietly. There was a short pause before he spoke again. " Jacob," he sighed in relief. Relief filled up a small portion of my body while the other part was dreading the possibility of Renesmee's death. There was a quiet murmur on the other line that I could have heard if I focused. I could just make out the familiar huskiness of Jake's voice. "What happened?" Edward demanded sternly.

_Oh no_, I thought. _What if Nessie _is_ dead? Oh no. Oh no. Oh no._ Panic overwhelmed my body and sobs started to escape my mouth. Edward glanced at me and then said, "Just a moment Jacob."

He turned his attention to me, his lips _almost_ curving up into a smirk. "Bella," he sighed, " _please_ try to calm down." He kissed me on the forehead and then focused on the phone conversation again.

He murmured _mhmm's_ and _yes'_ at regular intervals for about five minutes. It seemed like hours to me. I tried to distract myself by focusing on my breathing so that I wouldn't hyperventilate. Finally he spoke a full sentence. " Thank you Jacob Black," he said and hung up.

"What did the _dog_ have to say?" Rosalie asked. She disaproved of our friendship with the wolves and would probably be extremely resentful towards them if they helped us out in anyway. It was a big ego issue she had.

" Well _Rosalie_," Edward mimicked her tone perfectly, " that _dog_ just saved us," he announced.

"Come _on_," she argued, "those wolves couldn't take on the entire Volturi. Especially without Bella."

"You're right," Edward agreed, an amused grin on his face.

"Then what do you mean!" she almost screeched. She wasn't layed out in her relaxed position anymore. Now she was sitting on the edge of the sofa, ready to pounce at a seconds notice. Emmett rubbed her back trying to calm her down. Obviously a failed attempt.

" It was a clever plan that the pack came up with a couple of minutes after my phone call to Jacob yesterday. He told Nessie that there was some pack business to be taken care of and that she would have to stay at Charlie's for a couple of days. Charlie eagerly agreed when Jacob mentioned werewolf business. As soon as Nessie was settled in with no major suspicions, his pack and Sam's ran up to where they predicted the Volturi to be. They waited there through the night knowing that they would have meet eventually and executed there plan just now. They had Seth as lookout at the time. As soon as he smelt the faintest bit of vampire scent he ran back to the pack. Sam, Leah, and Jacob- the fastest runners- sprinted toward the Volturi at full speed. Jacob said he had a faint memory of what Demetri looked like and what his power was. That's how they recognized him. They ripped him into three chunks and ran out into the forest before the Volturi could kill them. They split up in the woods and ran as far north as was needed until they joined up again and burnt Demetri. Of course the Volturi followed the pack, but they had left so many scents and the Volturi did not know the forest well. They gave up quite soon. Jacob phased back to call us," he explained proudly.

I was proud of Jacob myself. That was the cleverest plan you could probably come up within such a short period of time. He knew that he would never be able to take down the whole Volturi so he took down one of their most valuble members. If we left now we would be able to hide and prepare for their visit. Of course there would have to be a battle eventually, but if we had more time to prepare and maybe got Tanya and her coven to help we might be able to win.

**Pleasee Review !!**


	4. Authors Note

Okay, so i know it's been a long time since my last chapter, but i wrote it on my other computer that doesn't work at the moment. I should have the next chapter up by next week though. Sorry for the wait !

**pleaseee revieww still !!**


	5. Cars

**ok so .. i haven't been able to do this for a really long time .. and im sorry for the wait, i hope this chapters worth it !! please review !**

* * *

Ever since Jacob's call we had been getting ready to evacuate. The Volturi probably had a good idea about where our house was- especially if Aro read Demetri's mind so we had to hurry. We only had around four and a half hours before the Volturi would get here. Maybe more since Demetri was not with them, but not _much_ more. We were gathering clothes and necessities at full vampire speed. Everyone was done except Alice, of course.

"I can _see_ that I have enough time to pack all of this!" she would tell Jasper when ever he suggested leaving a chunk of clothes from her monster closet behind. Jasper didn't argue any further, you can never win an argument with Alice, and I think he found it amusing. He stood there with his arms crossed over his chest trying to hide a grin. Everyone else was very annoyed with Alice, but didn't say anything. They tried to focus on other important things- like the car issue.

Carlisle and Edward were debating over which cars they should bring. So far they had agreed that they would need Emmett's jeep, in case we need to drive off in the woods somewhere and Carlisle's Mercedes in case it was sunny. They just couldn't seem to agree on the Volvo . Edward had argued in favour of the Volvo so that they wouldn't stand out too much. Carlisle thought his Mercedes wasn't too grandiose. Rosalie wanted to bring her BMW, but Carlisle and Edward both told her it was exactly the kind of car they wanted to avoid using. That meant we couldn't bring my Ferrari, Alice's Porsche, or Edwards Vanquish either. The motorcycle Edward had given to Jasper was dubbed unnecessary.

"Mine's fast," I heard Rose mumble under her breath after Edward and Carlisle had rejected her car. I thought that was a good argument in her favour. We _would_ need to go fast if we wanted to avoid them, especially if they were going to be running at full speed behind us.

That's when it hit me. They couldn't run down an empty highway. They might even be noticed in the forest because of their numbers. They would have to be very careful running after us. But if they got a few leftover cars let's say. Especially fast sports cars, they would have a _much_ better chance of catching up.

"We should- no, we _have_ to bring all the cars," I announced.

"Bella, love," Edward whispered, "We don't _need_ all the cars. They are not _necessary_. Now I know how you hate to waste money, but in this situation I think...,"

"No they are necessary! When the Volturi finally get here I'm sure they'll be _so_ grateful that we left them a few cars. Don't you see Edward!? They can chase us with the cars we leave here, it gives them a much better chance of catching up," I interrupted urgently.

"Yes, Bella's right!" Rose chimed in, obviously just trying to convince them to bring her car. "We can't afford to put the odds in their favour.

"You're right," Edward scowled at Rosalie grudgingly. I wondered what was going on in her head. He was probably just upset about giving her what she wanted and she was probably ecstatic to be getting what she wanted. They were never quite on good terms with each other.

"Okay here's the new plan," Edward said authoritatively. "Carlisle, you and Esme will take your Mercedes. Alice will take her Porsche, Rosalie will take her BMW, Emmett will take his jeep, Bella will take her Ferrari, Jasper will take the Volvo, and I will take the Vanquish. Since _Alice_ is still packing I'm going to try to mislead them. It won't fool them for long, but it might help. I'm going to take the motorcycle and drive as far north as I possibly can in ten minutes. They'll know my scent and will probably be interested in following it. I'll ditch the bike in the forest somewhere and then run north a little longer. Then I'll run back and we will leave. Hopefully that will send them on a short detour," he grinned wickedly at his evil plan. Then he got up and started to walk to the door, grabbing a pair of keys off a hook on the way. "Be ready in 20 minutes."

I wanted to be good and get ready, but he was like a magnet reeling me in. I didn't even notice that I was following him until he turned around only inches from me. He rolled his eyes playfully at me and kissed my lips tenderly. "Go back," he whispered before he jumped on the motorcycle and drove off at an alarming speed. I ran back to the house and brought my suitcase and Edward's to the foyer. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were all there too, their suitcases scattered around their feet.

"I'm coming down!" Alice yelled from upstairs. She didn't need to yell, we could have heard her if she whispered, it was probably just a habit. She glided down the stairs with 10 suitcases balanced in her tiny, arms.

"Glad to see you packed lightly," Jasper teased quietly, patting her head. She stuck her tongue out to him playfully in reply, but then abruptly stopped. They realized that this might be the last time they see each other. There was a small possibility that the Volturi could catch up with us and since only Carlisle and Esme were going to share a car, they wouldn't see each other if they did.

"So um, I guess everyone can say their goodbyes now- not that there's anything to be worried about... just in case...," Carlisle said awkwardly. He tried to make it sound formal, but I knew he was just giving Emmett and Rosalie permission to make out. Which they did, as soon as he gave them the go ahead. Alice and Jasper embraced, looking into each other's eyes. They weren't known for their public displays of affection, but I knew this was a rare event. Carlisle and Esme kissed each other lightly. They were going to be in the same car, so I didn't see why they were kissing. Probably just a formal goodbye or something.

I realized that I was grumbling to myself in my head. I was just jealous because I didn't get to spend this time with Edward. I knew that if he were here right now I would be worse than Emmett and Rose. The others would probably have to leave the room. I wondered idly if this is how Edward always felt before I came along. With all the gooey romantic stuff in this house I couldn't imagine living here without a mate. Was he jealous? No, Edward said he hadn't known jealousy until Mike Newton asked me out.

While all the other couples said their goodbyes, I plopped down on the suitcase and counted the seconds till Edward came back. I had counted 347 when he finally entered the room. I ran over to him quickly and started kissing him feverishly. I felt him chuckle under my lips and then eventually pull away.

"As much as I'd like to continue..," he whispered only loud enough for me to hear, "We should get going," he announced more loudly to the whole family. Carlisle and Esme pulled away and then gracefully ran to the Mercedes. Alice and Jasper pulled away gradually and then parted outside the door. Emmett and Rose had to be pried apart by Edward before they finally went their separate ways outside. Then finally Edward and I stepped out and got into our own cars. We all started up our engines and drove in separate directions. We weren't sure where we were going to meet up yet. Probably somewhere in Canada, but we needed to split up so that the Volturi would have a harder time following our trail. I put my cell phone on the passenger seat and waited patiently for further directions. _The chase is on_, I thought to myself as I drove west down the empty highway.


End file.
